A signal transmitted from a stereoscopic video display apparatus to notify a switching timing between videos for left and right eyes to liquid crystal shutter glasses may be potentially cut off for some reason. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-98538 discloses technologies for solving problems resulting from the signal cut-off such as disable stereoscopic viewing and screen flickering. The liquid crystal shutter glasses disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-98538 internally generates a signal for self-controlling the switching operation in response to a received signal from the stereoscopic video display apparatus to notify the switching timing. The liquid crystal shutter glasses control to switch liquid crystal shutters in response to the generated signal. Consequently, the switching operation of the liquid crystal shutters may be still controllable even if the liquid crystal shutter glasses temporarily fail to receive the signal from the stereoscopic video display apparatus, thereby solving the aforementioned problem. Even if there are a few clocks of the signal transmitted from the stereoscopic video display apparatus to notify the switching operation between videos for left and right eyes, the liquid crystal shutter glasses disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-98538 is operable to respond to the clocks.
Shutters of glasses may block light emission from a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) due to slow response speed if the shutters of the glasses are switched in synchronism with start of a sub-field to view a stereoscopic image displayed by the PDP. The technologies disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-36969 aims to solve the problem by performing switching operation between a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter of glasses during a non-display period in a sub-field.
Patent Document 1: JP 11-098538 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2000-36969 A
Patent Document 1 does not disclose technologies for controlling a video display apparatus and/or video viewing glasses with taking account of differences among various types of video display apparatuses (e.g. an apparatus incorporated with a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), an apparatus incorporated with a liquid crystal element such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and a PDP).
Patent Document 2 discloses the switching operation between the left and right liquid crystal shutters during a non-display period in a sub-field on a PDP which is used as a video display apparatus, but does not disclose technologies for controlling a video display apparatus and/or video viewing glasses with taking account of an influence on video display by a video display apparatus (e.g. effect of switching display between a left eye video and a right eye video on an image to be viewed).